


Smutty Literature

by captainraz



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainraz/pseuds/captainraz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra is not a fan of the book she's reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smutty Literature

Cassandra turns the page. “What? No. Ugh.”

A moment or two passes before another frustrated growl escapes her throat. “That is… That is not how that works. What even is this shit?”

A few more pages, accompanied by ever more exasperated sighs. “No. That is not attractive, get away from him! Ugh.”

The book goes sailing across the room with a frustrated howl, narrowly missing Trevelyan, who has just entered the room.

“Good book?” she asks, eyes teasing.

Cassandra makes a noise in her throat but doesn’t dignify the question with an answer. She doesn’t throw good books at the wall.

Trevelyan bends down to pick up the battered and bent paperback. “Fifty Shades of Grey? I thought this was your sort of thing?”

“It is trash,” Cassandra says, temper flaring. “Poorly written trash, and dangerous as well. Why do so many authors think stalking is sexy?”

Trevelyan raises an eyebrow. “It must be bad if you don’t like it, I mean you like Varric’s stuff.” Cassandra glares. “I’ll uh… I just get rid of this shall I?”

Cassandra nods and Trevelyan slips out of the room, offending book in hand.

" ‘Down there,’ " she mutters to herself, still angry.

Maybe a trip to the gym is in order; she feels the need to hit something.

“Damn book,” she growls as she grabs her gym bag.

That’s the last time she takes recommendations from Iron Bull.


End file.
